


The Loyalty of A Dragon (Thranduil x Dragon!OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Dragon of the Elf Kingdom [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Legolas, Dragon!OC, F/M, Romance, Rope Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The King is much happier now." Dimas heard someone say besides her.</p><p>- Even with the happiness of the Elvenking, & her joy of finding a mate in one of her most loyal friends... Dimas questions & remains restless over Thorin, & Smaug.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loyalty of A Dragon (Thranduil x Dragon!OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1- Just about the kingdom & their kings new love interest, as well as Smaug.

Dimas glances around the ballroom of King Thranduil's palace, eyes transfixed by the red drapes, & the silver embroidery lining them, reminding her of a spider's web.

"The King is much happier now." Dimas heard someone say besides her.

 _I am quite curious if they know the reason._ She wondered before leaning over,  & tapping the guard's shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me, I may have or not have overheard your conversation; do you know why is king is so happy?" She asked politely, soothing the wrinkles in her blue satin dress.

The guard smiled, "Some say he has finally found another love." Dimas nodded, "The kingdom is rejoicing & hoping it is true, whoever the she-elf is will be welcomed with open arms." He added as trumpets sounded, they signaling the arrival of the king. The servants & commoners all stopped their talking, & movements to bow before their king. Thranduil looked over all his people with an emotionless stare, seconds later he began to travel down the stairs. He wore a lovely deep red robe, trimmed with hints of silver & specks of gold, his long train the same red color with strips of silver decorating the fringes.

"Isn't he handsome?" Dimas heard one of the commoner she-elves murmur, blushing & giggling like an idiot. Dimas glared at her from the corner of her eye as a wisp of smoke fell from her mouth as she huffed quietly. She didn't even take notice to her prince's eyes on her in her enraged state.

"Dimas?" Dimas' eyes flickered up from the fine marble flooring, meeting a cold gaze that softened in seconds. A slender hand reached out to her, & she slid her hand into his, the skin of his hand soft, & smooth, showing his royal blood & lack of work in fields or mending clothes.

"My king," she bowed curtly, smiling to herself only for him to see as she stood up. Thranduil smiled small, the first in awhile which caused his subjects to chatter momentarily before quietly down.

"Everyone," Thranduil said loudly, "this is a very close friend of mine, she is almost as old as I. Rumor has it, I have found a new interest, indeed I have. This dragoness besides me." He said ignoring the gasps & shocked looks of his subjects.

"Ada," both king & dragon turned at the call. "I am happy you've found a most lovely woman to call your wife." Legolas said to his father, blue eyes full of happiness & pride. Thranduil nodded graciously to his son.

Tauriel took a step forward, "This is a time to rejoice. Everyone eat, dance, & converse with others." She said gesturing to all the food & wine set out for the partygoers.

 

* * *

 

"Thranduil," the slender elf smiled to himself before turning around.

"Yes Dimas?" He asked as she neared him. Dimas' eyes clicked down to the floor as she approached him, feelings his icy eyes wonder over her body. After all, she dressed to impress, but not with impressive clothing per se.

 _The look in his eyes says hungry_. Dimas mentally smirked to herself.

Wearing her deep, blue satin dress with a v-neck to show off some cleavage, the lining of the collar the same silver as Thranduil's. A white diamond necklace traced along her collarbones, & a simple leather bracelet around her delicate wrist. Her boots were knee-high, & freshly polished so the black leather shined like new, & finally her gold chain around her waist, almost like a belt.

"Ever since you've told me about the Son of Durin thing... I haven't had time to gather myself, nor any other dragons to fight incase Smaug is awoken." Dimas admitted, feeling her love tense.

Thranduil sighed, the look on his face making it seem as if he aged a millennium, "Dimas, my love, you needn't worry about Smaug, I will protect you. But, if I may ask... I thought you & Smaug were the only left of your kind?" He questioned, remaining cautious of the young dragon. Her temper was just as hot as her fire.

"It's not complicated, but Smaug & I technically are the last dragons; the last pureblood ones anyways. The other dragons I have in mind are hybrids, half human, half dragon, but alas unlike me, they can't phase into a complete dragon, like Smaug. They can only remain partially shifted, unable to hide their true form." Dimas explained as she turned around, wiping away a tear.

Thranduil rested a hand on her shoulder, "Why is it my dragoness cries?" He questioned worriedly. Dimas chuckled, she caressed her prince's face in her small hands, stroking her thumbs over his high cheekbones.

"I cry for fear of Legolas dying, of you dying," she whispered. "I can't lose my love, nor my closest friend." Dimas continued.

"Don't think like that," he said softly, taking her hands in his, "Both my son & I will protect you-" Dimas growled loudly. Thranduil kept his hold on her hands even as she tried tugging them away.

"No, a dragon protect their mate at all costs. Especially when their mate isn't of dragon blood." Dimas hissed distastefully, "You will not die for me, & neither shall Legolas!"

"Silence!" Thranduil looked with wide eyes behind him, Dimas' mouth closed immediately. Long blonde-silver hair flowed behind him as he quickly walked over to the dragon & his father, "I speak for myself thank you very much. If my Ada wishes to protect you with his life, than so be it! You shouldn't deny your king, more or less your mate, their desires!" Legolas scolded. Thranduil was quite annoyed with his son's outburst, but the fact Dimas backed up hesitantly made him watch in fascination.

 _Never before has she backed down from a fight; physical or verbal. So why does she cower in fear of my son?_ Thranduil watched as Dimas hung her head low,  & continued retreating as Legolas advanced.

"If that dragon is awoken then this is everybody's fight! Who we fight & protect is our decision, I do not want choices made for me especially when they are the wrong ones. Do you understand?" Legolas asked in a stern tone, expression stoic as piercing steely blue eyes glared at the dragoness before him.

"Yes Legolas, I understand." She said, down on one knee & arching over with a hand out in front of her. Legolas nodded & pulled Dimas up, hugging her tightly.

"I must go now." He stated before exiting the garden. Dimas looked up at Thranduil, a blush of embarrassment in her cheeks & a shamed expression in her brown eyes.

"Come." Thranduil said coaxing her over, "I won't question it. But, just-" Dimas shushed him as she met his gaze, it holding only warmth & a quiet sorrow.

"I know. Protect each other & our people, something we've done since we were kids." She smiled softly & kissed Thranduil with an undying passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2- Why Dimas is not scared- but obedient- when Legolas scolds her.


End file.
